Un viaje especial
by mahiro-chan
Summary: Hanamichi odia a Rukawa... o eso cree. A Rukawa el gusta Hanamichi... a Sendoh le gusta.... y entre medio, un viaje todos juntos un sumario muy malo... sorry u.u RuHana


Autora: Mahiro-chan

adevertencía: este fic es yaoi, es decir relaciones (explícitas o no explícitas) entre chicos, así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que salgas de aquí.

Para los demás espero que disfruten y bueno, lo de siempre, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue y bla, bla, bla... este es un RuHana con algún que otro comentario... negativo hacía Haruko.

* * *

**Un viaje especial**

1- Propuestas inesperadas

Era un viernes por la tarde, el gimnasio a estas horas estaba normalmente silencioso, sin embargo un grito rompió el silencio:

-_ ESTUPIDO ZORRO!! Se puede saber que estas haciendo?!_- la pregunta la formuló un joven alto y de cabellos de fuego con ojos color café que ahora se tornaron de un color que rivalizaba con el de su melena. Sus gritos iban dirigidas hacia un muchacho de estatura similar, cabello negro azabache y sesgados ojos azules, que dormitaba felizmente en el suelo del gimnasio...

- _Pues no lo ves, d'aho? Estaba intentando dormir, pensaba que eras tonto pero no tanto_ - Rukawa tuvo que pronunciar una frase muy larga lo que le produjo un gran esfuerzo. Llevaba todo el día con sueño, la noche anterior no había podido dormir, su bicicleta estaba rota, así que había tenido que ir caminando al instituto por lo que tampoco pudo dormir (una vez casi le atropella un coche, se cae por los escalones y chafa a una viejecita... así que desde los bolsazos de la mujer decidió que no era buena idea dormir mientras caminaba). en fin que solo había podido dormir en clase, y eso no le compensaba, así que cuando le dijeron que tenia que quedarse a limpiar el gimnasio casi se desmaya, aunque cuando dijeron que el D'aho también se quedaba, una mirada pícara cruzó por sus ojos, pero eso nadie lo vio: todos estaban prestando atención al pelirrojo que de pasar de una sonrisa brillante por las tareas que le había tocado a su más terrible enemigo ahora parecía apunto de la histeria.

_-Ni loco me quedo yo a limpiar, y menos con él!-_ había gritado el pelirrojo, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar... después de que esa niña tonta se lo pidiese... (_NdA: si, me refiero a "esa tonta", haruko¬¬). _Y así había quedado, el problema era que el concepto de limpiar para Rukawa no era muy acertado: primero se quedo dormido apoyado en la fregona, cuando casi se cae, optó por tumbarse directamente, dejando a un muy cabreado Hanamichi limpiar el gimnasio el solo...

Sin embargo los gritos de Sakuragi lo habían desbelado, y ahora simplemente estaba tumbado en el piso, admirando el cuerpo de "su" d'aho... mientras que Hanamichi, sin darse cuenta de nada, seguía limpiando mientras renegaba...

- _Quieres hacer el favor de moverte! Me estorbas ahí en medio_!- _Tengo ganas de acabar ya esto y poder irme... da igual donde, si es lejos del Kitsune..._ Sakuragi limpiaba con una decisión como si así se fuese a acabar antes el trabajo mientras que Rukawa muy tranquilamente se levantaba e iba a coger su fregona... tampoco quería que su d'aho se cansase mucho.

Al final acabaron de limpiarlo todo y Hanamichi en cuanto pudo se fue corriendo, dejando a un pensativo muchacho de ojos zorrunos verlo marchar tristemente.

-_Si no estuvieses tan embobado con esa niña tonta... que ni te quiere ni te valora... si supieses que yo..._- con esos pensamientos Rukawa se fue a su casa a ver si podía dormir un poco.

&

A la mañana siguiente todo el equipo se reunió en el gimnasio, el capitán les había convocado porque tenía algo importante que contarles:

- _Chicos como cada año, ahora se acerca el campeonato nacional así que hemos de entrenar duro para mejorar la clasificación en la que quedamos el año pasado_- Ryota, el capitán que eligió Akagi tras su partida, hablaba a sus compañeros con la motivación y el entusiasmo de quien se juega su futuro en ello- _por eso, aunque sé de las diferencias entre algunos de vosotros, tanto el entrenador Anzai como yo hemos estado de acuerdo en hacer un viaje a Tottori donde entrenaremos duro para estar preparados._

- _EHHHH?!, que nos vamos de viaje?_ – todo el equipo se sorprendió, pero más aún Hanamichi, a él le encantaban los viajes.

-_Si, Tottori se caracteriza por tener un clima cálido aunque aún no estemos en pleno verano, con lo que creo que podremos practicar bien, aparte hay una playa muy bonita desde la que se ve un atardecer precioso_ (esto lo dijo mientras echo una mirada fugaz a la manager, Ayako, como no ¬w¬)

- _Je, je, je que guay!! Entonces si todo es tan perfecto, que hay de inconveniente?_- pregunto Hanamichi que ya se imaginaba paseando por la playa con Haruko (_NdA: si, otra vez esa¬¬_) mientras el atardecer se cernía sobre ellos... (_NdA: si en vez de ella fuese quien yo me sé, sería la imagen más preciosa del mundo, pero con esa por ahí todo queda en un simple cambio de color del cielo...¬¬_)

- _Pues..._- parecía como si Ryota tuviese miedo de continuar, porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación_...- pues la condición es que para que el viaje salga más barato, hemos decidido compartir la posado con los jugadores del Ryonan y así la parte de cada uno se reduce, ya que ellos también estaban pensando en hacer un via--_

La explicación de Ryota fue acallada por un gran grito por parte de Hanamichi (quien si no XD):

-_Que voy a tener que compartir una posada con el puercoespín pervertido?!_

- _Tran... tranquilo Hanamichi nadie ha dicho que tengas que hablar con él, solo... lo tendrás que soportar durante el viaje de ida y de vuelta (porque compartimos tren y autocar por si no lo había comentado) y en las horas de la comida, nada más_- Ryota se había apartado unos metros del pelirrojo por si a Sakuragi le daba por liarse a golpes con el primero que tuviese delante (en este caso le tocaría al pobre Yasuda vv).

- _Y te parece poco_?!- Hanamichi estaba furioso, como lo ponían a ÉL, un Tensai, al lado de "su segundo" peor enemigo? (el primero y eterno enemigo era Rukawa)

- _Pero no pasa nada Hanamichi, no tienes porque hacerle caso, además, yo también voy a ir. Resulta que mi familia tiene una casa allí y si se lo pido puedo ir los días que dure el entrenamiento_- como no, estas palabras salieron de la persona que menos pintaba ahí (menos que el mosquito que revoloteaba alrededor de un pobre Yasuda, sí, todo le pasa a Yasuda¬¬), es decir, de Haruko.

- _Pero Haruko..._- empezó a decir Hanamichi, sin embargo la imagen del atardecer le vino otra vez a la mente_...- es verdad, tienes razón_ (_NdA: ja! Esa por no tener, no tiene ni retraso mental, simplemente es... nada ¬¬_)_ Pues decidido, nos vamos de viaje!!_

_- Estupido d'aho, tampoco es para tanto..._- Rukawa que no había dicho nada hasta entonces se molestó al oir la voz de la niñat- digo de Haruko y decidió intervenir antes de que "su" d'aho se embobase demasiado con ella.

- _Que has dicho, kitsune?? Ya te tragarás tus palabras cuando te venza después de este entrenamiento!!_

Después de eso Hanamichi siguió con su listado de insultos a Rukawa, quien sonrió para sus adentros al ver que el D'aho ya no le prestaba la mínima atención a Haruko que se había quedado más quieta que un jarrón (_y más inútil_).

Continuaron con el entrenamiento como de costumbre, aún había que fijar la fecha pero sería, más o menos, dentro de una semana, así que los chicos tenían tiempo de prepararse. Sin embargo Rukawa tenía un mal presentimiento...

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, todos se fueron a cambiar, excepto Rukawa que siguió practicando un rato más. Le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde jugando, le ayudaba a aclararse las ideas. Nunca había sido muy hablador y tampoco había tenido muchos amigos, lo único que le gustaba era el basket, hasta que entró en el Shohoku.

_Ese día se había ido a dormir a la azotea, acababa de entrar en Shohoku y las clases le habían dado sueño, así que buscó un lugar apartado. Estaba durmiendo cuando alguien lo despertó, al levantarse vio que eran unos matones y como no soportaba que lo despertaran, bueno, simplemente se lo hizo saber... (-.-U) pero justo después apareció quien le cambiaría la vida por completo, en cuanto lo vio, en cuanto le habló y aunque recibió el golpe más doloroso que le habían dado en toda su vida... se enamoró de él. De Sakuragi Hanamichi, la persona que más le odiaba. _

Cuando salió no había nadie por la calle y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, pero al rato, cuando dobló una esquina una voz lo hizo detener.

- _Hola Kaede, que tal estas?_- La voz de Sendoh sorprendió a Rukawa, pero a la vez también lo irritó, ¿quien era él para llamarlo Kaede?

- _Te he dicho que no me llames así... Sendoh_- intentó utilizar el tono más frío posible y así, hacer que Sendoh se apartara de él pues se había acercado peligrosamente, pero el numero siete del Ryonan era muy obstinado y no se dejó intimidar por el tono que utilizó Rukawa.

- _No te ves muy bien, pareces... deprimido y por lo que veo tampoco has pensado en mi propuesta. Había albergado la esperanza de que lo hubieses meditado, por eso te he estado esperando en la misma esquina que la otra vez_- su sonrisa se ensancho y Rukawa casi le da un puñetazo pero se quedo quieto: se había olvidado de la "propuesta".

**Flash Back**

_Era también tarde, y Rukawa volvía a su casa como de costumbre, cuando vio que alguien estaba esperando en la próxima esquina. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era Sendoh Akira, su rival en los partidos contra Ryonan. Aunque le daba rabia reconocerlo sabía que era mejor que él en basket... de momento. Rukawa practicaba cada día y se esforzaba al máximo para ser el mejor... y sabía que algún día lo conseguiría... hasta entonces lo ignoraría completamente. _

_Así que pretendía pasar por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo, pero Sendoh se adelantó y se puso delante impidiéndole el paso. Rukawa lo miro extrañado_

Porque este puercoesp—digo Sendoh (ya se me ha pegado la forma de hablar del d'aho¬¬) esta aquí? Me estará esperando a mi?

_- _Hola Kaede, puedo hablar un momento contigo?_- Sendoh le hablaba como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida._

_-..._

- Bueno, entenderé ese silencio como un sí_- Sendoh sonrió ampliamente- _quería decirte una cosa pero como no sabía a que hora acabarías tu entrenamiento pensé que lo mejor sería esperarte aquí cerc--

_- _Sendoh, ves al grano, no tengo tiempo_._

_- _Tu siempre igual, eh? En fin, esta bien, escucha, que te parecería salir conmigo?_- Sendoh puso su cara más encantadora y la sonrisa más bella del mundo (NdA: yo también quiero .) pero la respuesta de Rukawa fue corta, y seca:_

- No_- aunque lo había dicho en un tono de total indiferencia por un momento se quedó sorprendido _Sendoh, el mayor mujeriego de todo Kanagawa se me esta declarando... será esto un sueño, mejor dicho... una pesadilla?_. Sin embargo, si estaba soñando o no era lo mismo... no sabía exactamente que sentía Sendoh pero no era amor, eso seguro._

_-_¿Es que acaso te gusta alguien más?_- por el tono, Rukawa dedujo que no estaba sorprendido, habría contado con esa posibilidad. Aún así no le gustó lo que le preguntó._

_- _Eso no es asunto tuyo, así que déjame pasar_- y dicho esto apartó a Sendoh a un lado y siguió su camino, pero lo que le preguntó Sendoh a continuación le hizo pararse en seco._

_-_ Tal vez te guste ese pelirrojo que te trata tan mal?_- Rukawa se volvió, Sendoh parecía satisfecho y se acercaba a él otra vez, pero él ni se dio cuenta _como lo ha sabido? Desde cuando lo sabe? Se habrán dado cuenta más personas de esto?_ las preguntas se agolparon en la mente de Rukawa: desde 1º de la secundaria había estado enamorado de Sakuragi y aunque sabía que ese d'aho no se daría cuenta nunca y menos aún lo aceptaría, aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero al menos creía que era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos..._

_-_ No te preocupes, no lo sabe nadie más, yo me di cuenta porque... bueno, digamos que tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Pero de todas formas, por muy profundo que sea lo que tu sientes por él... él no te aceptará, esta embobado con esa compañera suya..._- vaya, Sendoh se había informado muy bien, incluso sabía de la inútil, digo de Haruko_...- Así que olvídale solo conseguirás sufrir más... mira, haremos esto, te dejo una semana para que pienses en ello, si en este tiempo decides que quieres olvidarlo entonces dame una respuesta afirmativa porque yo sí estaré encantado de estar contigo_- cuando acabó, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando ahí en medio a un Rukawa entre sorprendido, enfadado y cansado... se fue a casa, necesitaba dormir._

**Fin del Flashback**

Y ahí estaba él, en medio de la calle y con un puercoespín esperando una respuesta sobre un tema que ni se había acordado de pensar...

- _Ya te dije hace una semana que no, y la respuesta sigue siendo no._

- _Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que no quieres olvidar a Sakuragi?_- Sendoh había dado en el clavo, si, si que quería haberlo olvidado, pero simplemente no podía, cuando estaba solo pensaba en él: como estará?, con quien? Con la estúpida?(por dios, con ella no por favor), cuando estaba en el entrenamiento solo lo veía a él, lo hacía enfadar porque le encantaba la cara que ponía su pelirrojo y aunque lo había intentado... no pudo olvidarlo, esos ojos color café lo habían cautivado, así que por mucho que lo intentase no podía apartarlo de su pensamiento.

- _Ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora déjame pasar y no vuelvas a insistir_- más que una petición era una orden pero Sendoh no se dio por aludido, cogió a Rukawa y lo empujó contra la pared. A Rukawa lo que hizo Sendoh lo pillo desprevenido y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar hasta que sintió una boca que invadía la suya. Fue un beso suave como una caricia apenas unos segundos, después Sendoh se separó de él y le dijo:

- _No me digas que no te ha gustado. Tu puedes decirme que no pero yo no me rindo tan fácilmente... será divertido ir a entrenar a Tottori... y este beso es solo un adelanto... porque la próxima vez no será tan inocente y no te librarás tan fácilmente._- después de decir esto sensualmente Sendoh se fue. Al desaparecer por una esquina se encontró con Koshino, estaba sin aliento.

_- Vaya Koshino, que haces tu aquí?_

- _Pues nada... solo estaba corriendo un rato... para despejarme._

- _Para despejarte? tienes algo que te preocupa?_- Sendoh puso su cara de siempre con esa sonrisa tan suya y a Koshino le dio un vuelco el corazón

Porque Koshino también tenía sus secretos y uno de ellos era que estaba enamorado de Sendoh. Desde que lo conoció, sin embargo aunque sabía que Sendoh no hacía distinción entre chicas o chicos (¬¬U), él no podía decírselo porque tenía miedo de perder su amistad... porque para Sendoh, él era su mejor amigo, era a él al que contaba todo y esto muchas veces era lo malo: cuando empezaba a salir con alguien nuevo, cuando le echaba el ojo a otra/o... y cada vez que se lo contaba... caía prácticamente en depresión y decidía ir a correr... la mala suerte es que ese día se lo encontró de frente.

- _No, no es eso pero bueno dime, y tu, que tal con Rukawa?_- en realidad no quería preguntarlo, pero así desviaba el tema de conversación... después de todo sabía que de un momento a otro Sendoh acabaría contándoselo.

- _Pues... es más obstinado de lo que pensaba... pero lo que no sabe es que yo lo soy más. Así que esperaré hasta ir a Tottori... entonces ya veremos lo que ocurre..._- lo dijo con tono juguetón... como un gato esperando divertido a que salga el ratón de su escondite- _pero ahora vamos a tomar algo, me muero de hambre, quieres que vayamos al Denni's a cenar?_

Aunque se lo preguntó, Koshino sabía que eso era prácticamente una orden... o una petición que no admitía discusión, así que se vio arrastrado por un muy contento Sendoh hacía el restaurante.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el final del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen Reviews, me ayudarán a mejorar... o simplemente me alegrarán el día

Hasta el próximo


End file.
